


Higher

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt asked via tumblr: Princess Rover prompt: amberle teaching eretria to ballroom dance(whatever dance you choose) for whatever ~official~ reason you choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher

 

“No, look up!”

Eretria sighed as the elf princess corrected her stance once again, her eyes flickering from annoyed to tired as the taller girl grabbed her hands and put them on the correct places.

“There” Amberle said, apparently placated for now as the rover did what she had been told “All set”

“I don’t know why we are supposed to dance this” Eretria let out, her voice an angry whisper that made Amberle smile for a second as the instructor started with the rhythm for a third time in so many minutes. The elderly elf, who had looked at the rover once before declaring that he wasn’t sure if she would do, looked displeasingly at the couple, apparently having caught Eretria’s words. The shorter girl stuck out her tongue towards him because of that, trying to be as obvious as possible and smirking under her breath when she saw the aghast expression the man showed at that.

“Shhh” The princess replied at that, laughter filling her words as she talked, eyes dancing in mirth as she tried to lead the smaller girl over the ballroom, the pompous movements they were asked to do still not as fluid as they were supposed to be.

“I will “shh” myself when he stops being an ass” Eretria replied, grumpily. She had been woken up by servants –still something she thought she would never gotten used to every time both Amberle and she spent their time at Arborlon- at dawn only to be said that she was requested at the ballroom. Grumpy was just an understatement of how she felt. “And that’s not even an answer” She continued, trying to mimic Amberle’s strides. “I don’t understand why we are even supposed to open the ball, isn’t your uncle the one getting married?”

Amberle sighed at that, looking pleadingly at the instructor as the man approached them, clearly intending to correct Eretria’s pose once again.

“Yes” She conceded as the other elf relented, murmuring words she didn’t quite catch up but had a strong suspicion of what they were about “But he thought that we, as heroes of the demon wars, will show a better impression between the nobles.”

She did a twirl, her hands firmly grasping Eretria’s, her whole body bending slightly backwards as Eretria repeated her movement, back as straight as possible.

They both tripped and the sigh of the instructor was heard all over the giant room, one that would be filled to the brim in “just” –as the man wanted to say between dances- twelve hours away.

“Then why Wil is not here dancing with us?” Eretria replied to that information frowning deeply, the symbol of her forehead catching the light of the place as she did so. This time she grabbed Amberle’s hands and waited for the taller girl to move, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she moved.

“Would you have preferred for him to be my partner?” Amberle asked promptly, a teasing glint growing on the back of her pupils.

“No” The rover girl admitted after a few seconds of silence, her left foot betraying her in a twirl and making both girls stumble. “But I don’t understand why I can’t still sleep for a little more”

The whining made the elf princess to smile, her eyes looking at Eretria as she slowly moved her right hand to the smaller girl’s back, holding it there. “Would you really prefer to still be sleeping?”

The rover blushed deeply, the instructor’s booming reminder that they both needed to be touching each other’s hips as they moved doing nothing to hide that. Grinning cheekily, Amberle moved even closer to her, their bodies brushing as she started once again with the first steps of the dance. This time she managed to make Eretria follow her without a trace of doubt on the smaller girl’s eyes and both the instructor and herself nodded happily.

“I promise that once this is over I will make it up for you” Amberle whispered, cheeky smile still in place.

“Sleep is sacred” Eretria replied after a few more moments of silence, her cheeks still dusted with red as she talked “I’m not going to let this one go”

Amberle moved, the slow yet pronounced twirl being followed by Eretria promptly, her hands steading the rover as she talked once again, this time her voice as low as possible, accent echoing on her words, eyes glowing.

“How about a bath? Both of us?”

Eretria’s feet stumbled.

_“Look higher!”_


End file.
